A Turtles Love
by xXMasqueradeOfVendettaXx
Summary: This is a story of Kame and no not a turtle, it's about Kameyo Hayashi, the fourth addition of Team 7. And her tragic story? Well, more like romantically tragic, she's in love with the proctor of the 2nd exam for the Chunnin Exams who's 9 years older! That's right nerds and geeks alike you guest it, Genma Shiranui! (He needs more love!) OC X Genma
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My first Naruto fanfic! Hope you like~.**

* * *

There were originally four Sannin members.

Tsunade, the best medical ninja alive.

Jiraiya, the Toad Sage.

Orochimaru, the man with snakes.

And Chie Hayashi, the child prodigy in a century to master all 5 chakra nature properties.

Hailed as great ninja but…in reality they were all broken one way or another.

The slug who ran from her fears.

The toad who gave up.

The snake who hid from the light.

And the Hayashi who just couldn't live.

And this is the story of their successors, the next four Sannin and how they surpassed their predecessors.

The girl that faced her fears.

The fox that didn't give up.

The Uchiha that only flinched from the light.

And...the Hayashi that learned to live.

* * *

"Kakashi!" Said white haired man looked in the direction of where the voice came from in the sea of children but all he saw was a blur of red hair.

"Oof!" He looked down to see his Protege was the one who tackled him, arms wrapped around his waist. The arms around his waist belonged to a girl that couldn't be any older than 8. She looked up at him, mismatched left blue eye and right green eye shining. He gave her his famous eye crinkle smile. He ruffled her hair, messing up her already messy bloody red curly hair that fell to her shoulders. She pouted. "Hey there Kame-chan..."

Kameyo Hayashi smiled up at Kakashi. "Your back. How'd the mission go?"

He only shrugged. "It was successful. Anyway, it's time to go train." He chuckled when he noticed the girl deflate.

* * *

By the time they were done training 3 hours later, Kame was exhausted while Kakashi only looked slightly lazier than usual. They were working on her speed and taijutsu. Kakashi planned on teaching her Chidori when her speed grew to the required amount, her Chakra control was already superb, but that was to be expected from coming from a clan born with natural Chakra control. The reason he planned to give her this technique at such an early age was because in the Hayashi Clan they were capable of using all 5 Chakra nature properties but only few were able to. It was tradition in the clan to become a master of their first nature property, and were given a shisho at a very young age, usually in the clan. By the time they've graduated their expected to know at least one jutsu of their Chakra property.

Lightning was the rarest Chakra nature property in the leaf, no one had it in the Hayashi Clan and hence the reason he was teaching her, an outsider of the clan. Kakashi really loved his cute little student and in a way she was similar to the now him instead of the kid him. She was lazy, not Nara lazy but close enough. Always late to everything and very laid back.

Kakashi could honestly say that at first he wasn't planning on teaching her his original technique but it was when he asked her about her dream and she responded that he changed his mind.

_Flash Back_

_They were in the training fields, about to introduce each other properly. Kakashi went first. "As you know, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I don't particularly like talking about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future?...Hm...I don't feel like telling you that. And I have lots of hobbies."_

_Kame sweat dropped. That was pointless. "I'm Kameyo Hayashi but please just call me Kame! Uh, I like animals and nature. I dislike bullies and mean people. My hobbies are reading, sleeping and eating." _

_It was Kakashi's turn to sweat drop, the last two weren't even hobbies. "And what about your dreams?"_

_Kame's eyes never shinned brighter, her fists closed lightly. "A hero. I wanna be a hero."_

_Kakashi's eye widened, he'd never heard that before, it was interesting to say the least. " What does a hero mean to you?"_

_" A hero is someone who does anything to protect those precious to them, the ones dearest to them and I swear to you I'll do just that."_

_End of Flash Back_

So, now here they were at Kame's house. He spent a lot of dinners there with her family.

"Thank you for the food Toshi-san." He bowed his head slightly, respectfully to Kame's father.

The older man had messy brown hair with a left blue eye and right purple eye. He smiled the same smile as his daughter and smacked him on the back. "Come now Kakashi-kun! It's really no problem, you're family to us." Kakashi's chest warmed slightly at the words Toshi spoke.

"Otou-san where's Oni-chan?" Kame asked, her brother was late for dinner that they had only started eating moments ago.

"Well, he went out to get do something and should be back any-"

The front door opened followed by the voice belonging only to brother saying, "I'm home and I brought someone special home!"

"A girlfriend finally?" Toshi called out to his son and laughed along with his daughter when Hajime, who had the same exact hair as him and left blue eye but a right brown eye, came around the corner, face red and sputtering, "Shut up!".

Hajime fake coughed and shook his head. "No, actually I've brought," another person appeared around the corner, "Genma." The brunette teen gave a short wave in greeting.

Kameyo squealed, jumping over the table and tackled Genma Shiranui the same way she did Kakashi. "Gen-chan!"

He looked down at the little girl and ruffled her hair with a smile. "Hello there little turtle."

She pouted cutely at the nickname but than held up her arms to him, signaling for him to hug her. He blinked down at her before bending down slightly and wrapping his arms under hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling her head into his neck. Kameyo had never felt safer, not even in the arms of Hajime, Kakashi or even her father.

"Call me when the wedding is." Hajime said brightly.

"Shut up."

* * *

**3 years later.**

"I heard you rejected the offer to take the graduation test early. Why is that?"

Kame peaked open an eye to look up at Genma from the corner of her eye. "I wanna graduate with my class, it's only a little less than a year away." He rose an eyebrow at her as for why she would want that. Kameyo was picked on a lot because of her unsual eyes, hair and being named after a turtle did practically ensure you'd be made fun of. "Plus, me taking longer to become a ninja means higher percentages that I'll live long enough to be able to bear all our 4 children."

Genma's brow twitched, even after all these years since she was 5 she still hadn't gotten the kid promise he made about marrying her out of her head. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings with the way her eyes looked up at him. "What did Kakashi say?"

"He understood."

"I see." A comfortable silence filled the air. Genma laid down beside her and both of them stared up into the sky that was cloud free today.

* * *

**1 week later**

"Okay Kame-chan, I'll be teaching you a new lightning technique." Kakashi stated as they stood face to face in their usual training grounds. Kameyo looked at her shisho surprised, in the 3 years he'd been teaching her she had only learned the Raiton Kage Bushin (Lightning Shadow Clone), Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique), Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), and his own technique, Chidori (One Thousand Birds). Those were only 4 Jutsus and 2 of them were lightning.

"Really?" She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice," What is it?!"

Kakashi chuckled at her childishness. "You'll be learning Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu (Lightning Beast Running Technique). Let me give you an example." Lightning Chakra burst into his hand and out came a dog that ran, Lighting Chakra still connecting to Kakashi's hand, and into a tree, exploding it.

"Woah..." Kame stared in amazement at the fallen tree.

He turned back to her. "It's similar to the Chidori but you'll be channeling it from your hand and than to your target in the form of a beast."

She nodded, turning to face a tree she concentrated her Chakra into her hand. That was simple enough, having beeing able to produce a Chidori twice. She tried to concentrate on the Chakra out of her hand and into the air as if it was running. But just as a spark started to come out of her hand, her heart race picked up and she went into a coughing fit. Kakashi rushed over to her and he saw small stains of blood on her hand when she moved to look at it. They both looked at each other worriedly but not moments later did Kame pass out and did he catch her. "Kame?! Kameyo?! Shit..."

Kakashi picked her up bridal style and jumped off to the hospital, cursing all the way.

* * *

**At the Hospital.**

Kameyo stared into her lap, sadly as Kakashi, Hajime, her father and Genma, who they'd coincidentally ran into in the hospital, sat spread around the room. The nurse took tests right after Kame woke up, which was about 3 hours ago and were waiting on the news. Finally after what seemed like eternity did the nurse come in, she looked a little troubled.

Toshi immediately stood up worried for his little girls well being. "Is everything okay? What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Well, it has to do with your Kekkei Genkai."

Her brother rose an eyebrow. "The Seimei Kokyu?" The nurse nodded. "But she can't even use it yet."

"I understand that, but the Nature Chakra Cells that are dormant and reside in the body seems to be more powerful than any other member that we've ever seen." They all looked at her dumbly, as if to say 'so?'. The nurse sighed and continued, "From what has been gathered, when Hayashi babies are born, as you have seen, their eyes glow just like Seimei Kokyu. That's because the babies gather Nature Chakra Cells when their first born, it grows with their Chakra, eventually becoming one and their regular Chakra forces the Nature Chakra into a dormant state. And when the Kekkei Genkai is activated the Nature Chakra inside of you doesn't need concentrating to gather. In this case when you were first born you gathered too much Nature Chakra for even your own Chakra to force into dormancy right away like you should have. Since no new born can control their Chakra beside the natural instinct the Hayashi babies are born with, the Nature Chakra ran wild for a few good hours, enough to destroy parts of your Tenketsu's (Pressure points), not completely but like tears in them, gaps. Without ALL your Tenketsu's being there whether they can open Chakra or not you'll die. Slowly these points are still tearing."

Needless to say everyone was shocked. Genma clenched his fists, "Is there anyway to treat it?"

The nurse smiled and nodded, "Luckily for you, we will be able to heal them. But this process might take anywhere from a month to a couple of years, plus you'll need months of therapy. We have to do it in bits or we might end up distributing the Chakra Network in a bad way and something could go wrong."

They all breathed in a sigh of relief. Toshi pulled his daughter close, eyes stinging. "Theres another down part I'm afraid to say..."

Everyone stiffened again, Kameyo cursed the heavens, of course there was more bad news there always was. "You're Chakra Network is messed up in the way it'll be impossible for you to change affinities. You'll only be able to use Lightning Nature Chakra beside the regular Chakra Jutsus, I'm so sorry."

Kameyo gripped the sheets tightly, it wasn't fair. It really it wasn't because this was one of the things the Hayashi Clan was really known for, being able to use so many Chakra Natures. Her Dad could use 3, and her brother 4, hell even Kakashi is able to use more than one Chakra Nature. It was such a blow to her pride knowing that she'd never be able to do what her clan was famous for.

"I see..." Toshi said, he held his daughter closer. "Thank you." The nurse nodded and left giving them privacy.

Everyone looked at her, saddness and sympathy evident in their eyes. Kameyo looked around at everyone, her chest, throat and eyes burning all to keep her from crying out loud. She could feel the tears that gathered in her eyes about to spill over, she bit her lip to stop them but against her will they came pouring down like a waterfall. It hurt so much. She wiped as her eyes furiously, hoping to make them stop but to no use, they just kept coming. Eventually she just kept them over her eyes.

Genma who had been right beside her on the other side, grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Kameyo could tell who it was by the touch, no one ever felt warm like his skin against her or the small electricity that would pass through as times. Even if her father was side hugging her tightly she looked at him because she knew that if she did, everything would be alright. Looking into the soft brown eyes that she loved so much, she let it all out. Her sobs echoing through the room that tugged at everyone heart that could hear them but none of them like Genma Shiranui.


	2. Chapter 2

As the treatment began slowly days passed that turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months before 8 months passed. The treatment was done but than came the physical therapy that took 4 months, the doctors decided to be safe she should stay in the hospital. In all those 12 months nothing really changed for Kameyo. Frequently her family, Kakashi and Genma came to visit. She was given many books to read, and Kakashi took advantage with that by giving her his own favorite book, Make Out Paradise. When Genma had come in to visit to see her reading it he promptly snagged it from her saying she was too young to read it. But the book besides the Make Out Paradise one that really caught her eye was, 'The Tales of the Utterly Gusty Ninja'.

Eventually came the day for her release, which she almost screamed out 'YES!' in joy. The doctor said she shouldn't start training again for the next month. Her father was the only one to pick her up because everyone else was out on missions, he was a retired ninja. So here they were walking home. Kameyo thought about her career as a ninja that should have started already, the Gennin exam for her year had already came and went, she was 13 now having spent her birthday in the hospital.

The two arrived at their home and her father swung open the door and- "SURPRISE!"

Kame could only stare wide eye as she looked at her family that was indeed small compared to other clans and Genma and Kakashi. She was crushed by her younger cousins that tackled her. She saw two mobs of black hair and one of blonde. Her 9 year old twin cousins, Yasushi (Calm, quiet) had a left red eye and right purple eye while his twin Isamu (Courage), had a left black eye and right purple eye. The mob of blonde hair belonged to 5 year old Taiyo (Sun), she had a left blue eye and right red eye.

All three looked up at her and screamed, "Welcome home!"

Inwardly she winced at the noise and lack of air but was touched by how happy they were to see her. She smiled down at them, ruffled the twins hair and kissing Taiyo's forehead. They all beamed brightly at her.

"Okay okay, stop squeezeing the life out of your cousin!" The three let her go and she breathed in the much needed air.

"Thanks Aunt Mayumi." Mayumi (True Bow) had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, she married Kameyo's Uncle Arata (Fresh). Arata had a left red and right green eye with his black hair.

Mayumi smiled at her, putting a hand on her bulging belly, "Welcome back Kame-chan."

"KAME-CHAN!~" Arata swept said girl off her feet, spinning her around.

Kame sighed with her brow twitching. She stared down at her uncle who was beaming with unshed tears of happiness (like guy). "Can you...I don't know...Let me down?"

Arata huddled into the nearby corner dejectedly muttering about 'little Kame-chan' or 'I remember when..'

Everyone stared at the man and her father smacked his brother on the back. "She's not so little anymore..."

Kameyo shook her head and scanned the rest of the room and watched as her other Aunt, Aoi (Blue) , laughed smacking her thigh. "That's our turtle for you! Snapping away!" Aoi laughed harder at her own corny joke. Her red straight shoulder blade hair following her and left black eye and right blue eye tearing up. Her uncle by marriage to Aio, Katashi (Firmness) Yamamoto, sweat dropped next to his wife and scratching his white hair but green eyes amused though. The two had been married only for a year and had no children. Aoi decided to keep the clan name hoping that their children had the same last name and Katashi who was a skilled ninja but didn't come from a ninja clan agreed.

"Cakes ready!" A voice shouted from around the corner in the kitchen. The children squealed and ran off to the kitchen surely to stuff their face with the delicious cake that Uncle Aki and cousin Dai made. Kameyo sighed, wasn't the cake for **her?**

Her hair was ruffled and she looked up at Kakashi who smiled down at her, "Welcome back cute little student."

She smiled. "Glad to be back shisho!" The white haired walked off toward the kitchen like he rest of her family eventually had done except her brother and Genma.

Hajime pulled his arms around his little sister and swung them from side to side gently as she put her arms around him. "You worried all of us sis. Its good to have you back, it felt empty in the house with only Otou-san and I."

"Well, it won't be so empty anymore."

Her brother laughed, letting her go and giving her hair a ruffle while stealing a glance at the waiting 20 year old Jounin behind them, a secretive smile on his face. "Yes well, none of us were as worried as Genma! You should've seen him, he was so sad all the time that I got almost depressed just looking at him!"

The other occupants in the room blushed. Kameyo looked at the jounin who was determine to avoid her gaze. Hajime laughed, walking out of the room and giving a wink for good measure. The two stood awkwardly until Genma coughed. "You seem to be doing alright."

Kame nodded, "I'm fine now." The silence returned, she tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor before giving into her childish desire to hug him. He looked down at her surprised but returned the hug nonetheless. She was home. She whispered into now his stomach from having grown, "I'm home..."

Genma smiled at her softly and did something that surprised them both, kissed her on the forehead. She could hear her heart race. "Welcome home.."

Home indeed...

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kame smiled brightly as she walked down the streets of Konoha with an added skip to her steps, hands linked together behind her back. Luckily her father let her go out on a walk for some exercise after months of being cooped up in a hospital bed. She was thinking about the kiss on the forehead.

She turned down a few alleys and ended up in a field that where her and Genma always went to together. It was their special place. There was high grass in some areas, flowers here and there that attracted butterflies because of it being spring time. The shining sun glared down at her allowing her to soak in the heat it provided. Just like always, she was about to let her body collapse to snuggle into the soft grass, butterflies dance around her and looking up into the sky, hopefully to fall asleep, her ears caught a noise. It was whining, and incredibly light running through the grass that could be heard. She looked to her left and saw the large grass spreading apart, coming towards her direction, something was definitely running through it.

Kameyo took up a fighting stance, she had no weapon and shouldn't be using her Chakra so Taijutsu was her last resort. Her heart speed picked up, sweat slipped down the side of her face. It was coming closer..closer...closer..and she waited as the grass stopped right before her. Whatever it was, she couldn't see it, it had to be tiny to hide even in the grass.

Than bursting from the bushes was a...cute little red fox pup. It rammed its small head into her leg, bouncing off and falling onto its butt. It shook its head more than likely to get out of its small daze from hitting something so hard on the head. Than it noticed Kame finally and stared up at her, head tilted in curiosity and green eyes boring into hers in innocent curiosity.

Kame squatted down slowly, holding a hand out for the fox pup to sniff. The fox had cowered back slightly in fear than cautiously sniffing her hand. Finding it to be okay it seemed the fox licked her hand and allowed her to pet it.

* * *

"DAD! DADDY!"

Toshi Hayashi's head shot up and he looked up at his daughter who ran across the grass calling his name. She hadn't sounded so childish since she was 8. "Look!" She thrusted something in front of his face. Big green eyes stared at him. It was than the the 38 year old man noticed that the green eyes belonged to a red fox pup.

"Where'd you find a fox?" He blinked, clearly confused at how his daughter found a fox.

Kame shook slightly impatiently. "In a field, b-but you need to heal it! It had a cut on it's paw! And since I can't heal it right now-"

"Okay! I get! Let's see it." Kame handed him the fox that whined and he examined it's paws to noticed that his front right one did indeed have a cut. It seemed like the cut was still fresh but still needed to be clean. He got up, walking into the kitchen and held its injured paw in the water that ran from the sink. The pup cried out as the water ran over it's injury. "A towel please Kame."

Said red head ribbed a towel from the nearest bathroom and handed it to her father. He gently dried off the wet paw than set down the towel. Holding his free hand over the wound, his hand glowed a pale shade of green, healing the wound. His healing was not that of a skilled healer but he could heal cuts. The basic first aid was what the Hayashi Clan members learned at a young age too, even Kameyo knew how to heal cuts. Currently there weren't any actual fully trained medical ninjas in the clan but everyone at the same time they got their sensei to train them as entering the academy did they learn the basic healing styles. The only reason Kameyo didn't heal the fox was because she was banned from using her Chakra for the month until her next and last check up.

"There we go." He said softly. The little fox looked at it's now injure free paw and looked up at Toshi, licking his face excitably. He chuckled at the affection, scratching it's head. "Well aren't you cute." Toshi handed it back to his daughter.

The fox jumped into her arms, snuggling cutely into them. She raised the fox up in the air, holding it front of her face. They looked into each others eyes. "What should I name you?...How about...Haruo (Spring man)!"

* * *

**One month later**.

"So, we'll be going over the basics again, all over." It was the afternoon when Kakashi announced this. Him and Kame along with Haruo stood in their usual training grounds. As soon as Kame heard this she deflated slightly, knowing this was logical because of the doctors persistent's about taking it slow at first. "And I won't be teaching you the Running Beast Technique."

Now that caused her to raise her voice, "WHAT!?" Haruo's ears lowered at the loud noise from his spot on the nearby post.

"It's not because I don't believe you can do it, it's just that I have something else in mind."

That caused her to blink at the statement and ears to perk. Out of nowhere, literally, Kakashi pulled out something long and straight that was covered in wraps, Kame had an idea of what it was. She took it from him gently as he handed it to her. Unwrapping it, her eyes widened upon recognizing the item, it was a Tanto. It was than the Kakashi spoke up to explain. "It was my Otou-san's. It was passed down to me and broke in the Third Shinobi World War. I had always meant to fix it but I lost it in my things and found it in your time in the hospital. I figured that my protege should have it, so I had it fixed."

When he was done all Kame could do was stare up at him through large eyes, mouth slightly agape in amazement. Warmth spread through her heart just as it did when he taught her Chidori, because he confirmed she was his student, his disciple. She held the weapon close to her, wrapping it into a hug, she would cherish it. "Thank you Shisho..."

Kakashi smiled at his student, ruffling her hair.

* * *

**ATTENTION! Kameyo is a year older than the characters but would've been 13 if she graduated on time because her Birthday is January 19th so that's why. Just wanna clear that up because even I got that confused. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**11 months later, March 15**.

Kameyo reached for another Jelly filled Rice Ball as she laid down on her back staring at the sky, other hand behind her head and Haruo on her tummy asleep. She was on the roof of the academy eating her VERY late lunch. She hadn't even bothered attending the orientation for the team assignments earlier, already knowing she'd be on Team 7, Kakashi's team. He had told her just yesterday which she breathed a sigh of relief to. Kame thought about the past 11 months. The first 3 weeks had just dealt with tree walking and water walking exercises again among other things for her Chakra control. Than Kakashi taught her how to effectively use her Tanto in battle, it took her awhile to grasp the teachings.

By the time her training ended, she was just a bit faster and stronger than she used to be and her Taijutsu had improved to high level Chunin. Her weakness was Genjutsu, for some reason she was never able to use any, but was able to dispel simple ones now with small difficulty. And as it turned out, Haruo was a ninja fox. It was figured out when Aoi who had the summon of foxes from one of their family 5 summons, had seen and studied Haro concluded he was a ninja fox. Haruo didn't have the greatest tracking abilities as Kakashi's Ninken but had better hearing than them, though his nose wasn't totally useless. He was very fast though now, over a year old and Aoi said give it a couple more years that he might but not necessarily be able to use Ninjutsu too.

Speaking of Haruo's hearing, his ears shot up, twitching as he lifted his head to look up past Kame's head. Kame turned around when she shoved her last Rice Ball in her mouth. She watched as Kakashi walked past her, raising a hand in greeting, eye crinkle smile and sat on the railing on the edge of the roof across from her. Not long after, a girl with pink hair, a boy with blonde and another boy with black hair appeared. All of them stopped to stare at the girl they didn't know.

Kameyo had now mid back length messy curly red hair, a single silver hanging half moon earring on her left ear and on her right a silver stud. A purple tube top the that ended an inch below her breasts and bandage wrappings around her stomach that started right below her top and ending right at her waist. She wore light blue above the knee shorts and black boots (Like Sakura's in Shippuden). Also she had black fingerless ANBU Gloves with Konoha's Symbol, a gift from Kakashi and bandages that wrapped from her fingertips to underneath her elbows, headband wrapped on her left upper arm. Last to complete her look she wore a choker with a tree of life inside of a circle, the Hayashi Symbol.

All three kids had different reactions.

Sakura, 'Mismatched colored eyes, what a freak. She better try not to steal MY Sasuke!'

Sasuke, 'So this is our other team member that Iruka-sensei told us about. Unusual eyes...'

And Naruto...well he didn't even bother to hide his thoughts, "WOW! A blue eye and green eye!That's so cool!"

Kame leaned back as Naruto was now leaning forward on his knees to get a close look at her eyes. She sweat dropped, "Thanks, I don't get that much..."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something before Kakashi clapped his hands to grab everyone's attention. "Take a seat."

They all complied, Naruto sitting a step down from next to Kame, Sasuke on the same step as her but next to Naruto and Sakura beside him, a step down. Kakashi spoke up again once they all arranged themselves accordingly. "Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little bit about yourselves."

"Like what?" The pinkette asked.

"You know, the usual. Your likes and dislike, dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

The blonde piped up, "Help us out here. Why don't you go first?"

"That's right you're a total stranger to us."

Kakashi blinked. "Oh...Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future...I haven't really thought about. And as for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

Kame could only smirk into her palm that was held to her mouth because of her elbow being on her lifted up knee. She sighed in amusement as she heard the whisper, "Hey, he said a lot but all we really learned was his name..."

"Why don't you go first Kame-chan?"

The redhead nodded. "My name is Kameyo Hayashi, but just call me Kame. I like animals, nature, flowers and the Jelly filled Rice Balls my Dad makes. Oh! And I like Haruo here," She lifted up said fox, "I dislike rude, arrogant people, fan girls, loud noises, people who disrupt my sleep and judgmental people. My dream is...to protect those precious to me and become an accomplished Kunoichi. My hobbies are reading and gardening."

The white haired man smiled. "Next."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar! What I hate is three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water." Kameyo sweat dropped, Geez that kid loved ramen. "My dream is to one day be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence!"

That caused her to blink at him before hiding a small smile. "My hobbies are...pranks and practical jokes I guess."

"Next!'

It was Mr. Emo's turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I dislike and not many things I do like. It seems pointless to talk about dreams because that's just a word...But what I do have is determination. I plan on restoring my clan and to...kill a certain someone."

"And finally, the last young lady."

"I am Sakura Haruno. What I like is- I mean who I like is," 'Sakura' started gazing in a fan girlish way at Sasuke, "Let's move on...My dream is..." She blushed and squealed, "I hate Naruto!" Cue tears. "My hobbies are..."

Kame's eyebrow twitched. She was teamed with a hyperactive knucklehead that was loud, an Emo arrogant revenge obsessed boy and a fan girl who dreamed of bearing said Emo boys children, great. She watched the exchange the 4 of them made, every word coming in one ear and out the other because she already knew about her Shisho's whole test thing, but one thing he said made both her and Haruo's ears twitch. "Oh, tomorrow you might wanna skip breakfast or you'll puke." He gave his famous smile.

Kame glared at him. She swore he was smiling particularly brightly in her direction, he knew how much skipping a meal pissed her off, he did that just for her the ass.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Kameyo yawned as she walked into the training field with Haruo on her head. She wore the same clothing expect now she had the Shuriken holder red pouch on her left thigh and two light brown pouches on her behind. The last thing new was the Tanto above the two pouches and a light brown messenger bag.

"You're late Kame!" Two fingers were pointed in her direction.

Rubbing the back of her neck and letting out a small chuckle with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I had to rescue a drowning fish."

"Liar!" Naruto yelled while the others twitched at the stupidest excuse they heard.

"Anyway, did you all eat?" She asked as she stood in front of the three.

"Sensei told us not to, remember?" Sakura asked snobbishly.

"Well, actually I've known Kakashi long enough to know he won't be here till 11 so that's another hour away. If we eat now by the time he gets here our food should be digested enough to where we won't puke it up."

Everyone stared at her as she sat down, setting down her bag and opening it to reveal food. She stared eating with Haruo, waiting for the others to join, "Aren't you guys going to have any?"

Naruto joined in, than Sasuke hesitantly quickly followed by Sakura. Everyone stared at the food in amazement. "This is so good!" Naruto gasped out as he continued to stuff his face.

Kame wince slightly at his noise level but smiled at him. "Glad you think so, it's my Dads cooking."

Surprisingly Sasuke spoke up. "How do you know Kakashi?"

She looked at him than at everyone else who was waiting for her to answer. "Has anyone ever heard of the Hayashi Clan?"

Everyone shook their head no. "Well, my clan is famous for being the only people capable to master all 5 Chakra Properties, earth, water, wind, fire and lightning. Right when we enter the academy at the age of 8 we're given a shisho based on our very first Chakra Property. Kakashi and I have the same one and thus he became my Master when my father asked it of him."

"So you know what the test will be?" Sakura asked.

Kame nodded. "Yes, it'll be a bell test, where there'll be 2 bell where only two people can pass. But there's no way we'll be able to get them alone, so our chances well be better working together."

"But what about when we get the bells? Who will get them?"

She shrugged, "We'll decide afterwards. So, hears the plan..."

* * *

**One hour later, 11 am.**

"Morning everyone."

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Well a black cat crossed my path this morning so, I had to take the long way around."

"LAIR!"

Kameyo winced at the noise. Kakashi coughed and set down an old fashioned clock. "Here we go, it's set for noon."

Here was when the acting began. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked at the Jounin in curiosity. "I have here two small bells... Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails...doesn't get any lunch. Instead you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch i front of you."

Cue fallen faces. "All you need is just one bell apirce. But since there aren't enough to go around, two of you are definitely headed for the stump. And whoever those people are they'll fail. One of you is o your way back to school and disgrace." Everyone gulped. "You may, if you choose, use Shuriken. Attack as thought you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

Sakura stuttered, "B-but that's so dangerous."

Naruto laughed, "You couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Only the weak speak loudly. Now lets forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal."

Naruto twitched and pulled out a kunai, ready to hurl it at Kakashi until he was stopped by a hand gripping his to stop him from hurling it and another on his head. The kunai he held was pointed at the back of his neck. Both Haruo and Kameyo tensed, ready to fight. "Not so fast, I didn't say 'go'...But at least you struck to kill...So, it seems you've begun to respect me a little more." He chuckled, "Maybe just maybe I'm beginning to like you guys."

"And now...

1...

2...

3...

Go!"

Naruto leaped back just as Kameyo leaped forward, Tanto at the ready but Kakashi dodged by leaping to the side. Sasuke made a few hand seals, breathed in a large breath and out came a huge ball of fire heading towards their teacher. When the fire stopped and Kakashi was nowhere to be found than at the right timing Sasuke jumped as a hand came out of the ground to grab his ankle. Kakashi popped out, landing on his feet and as he did Sasuke lifited up a leg to hit him but he blocked the leg with his arm. Kameyo appeared, hand on the ground to sweep his legs out from underneath him with hers but he tossed Sasuke away with his blocking arm and jumped to to avoid her leg.

Sakura had thrown a perfectly aimed Shuriken that sprung a trap that shot knives and such weapons at him from behind, luckily they wouldn't hit Kame because she was to low on the ground. He jumped to avoid them and was ambushed by Naruto who had made many clones of himself during the time the others were distracting him. All attacked him and he managed to avoid and pop many clones. 'This is good, their working together but that probably has something to do with Kame's guidance. I banned her from telling them the true purpose of the test but still...this is good.'

From the sea of Naruto Sakura appeared and tried to punch him but he side stepped, allowing her to punch a clone that disappeared by the hit. Kame came, Tanto unleashed and slashed at him, he took out a Kunai and blocked it. He grabbed her with the his free hand and grabbed one of the two arms she was using to add more strength and tossed her into the oncoming Sasuke behind him. They fell into each other. The rest of the clones attacked along with his real students Kakashi but he took them all down. All that was left were his four students, sided by side, Sasuke had a light smirk, Sakura, Naruto and Kameyo all grinned but were panting. There were only 2 minutes before the clock rang.

He was slightly confused at this but than he noticed something that he should've realized before, where was Haruo? Just as the questioned popped into his head jingling noises of bells entered his ears. He looked at the nearby tree to see the said fox with the bells in his mouth. Kakashi could only watch wide eye, mouth agape under the mask as Haruo jumped from the tree and pranced toward Kame, giving her the bells.

"How long?"

Naruto laughed, "Before you finished my clones off."

"3 quarters in!" Sakura beamed.

Kakashi sighed, "I see, so who's going back to the academy?"

Everyone looked at each other before Kame sighed and handed one bell to Sasuke and the other towards Naruto. "You guys can have them."

The three kids stared in shock at her before Sakura stuttered, "But Kame! You're the one who came up with the plan so you deserve to pass!"

Naruto looked in pain as he tried to give her the bell back, "Sakura's right! Don't worry about me! I'll still become Hokage, this won't stop me!"

Sasuke didn't say anything but "Here," as he handed his bell to her.

Kakashi and Kameyo looked at each other, nodding before the white haired man said, "Well...I guess there's only one thing to do...You all pass!~"

"HUH?!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's right, this whole exercise was about teamwork even if there were 2 bells, about who would set aside personal interests and work as a team, you guys did just that. I banned Kame-chan from telling you all about it but said she could have given a helping hand. I am proud to announce that Team 7 is now officially a Genin Team!"

It took everyone a moment to process this.

Sakura yelled, "Oh yeah!"

Naruto yelled, "I'm a Ninja! A Ninja! Believe it!"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, "Hmmm..."

Kame grinned and hugged Haruo. Kakashi gave them a thumps up, "This exercise is now concluded! You all pass! That's all for today, Team 7 will start it's duties tomorrow!"

Naruto was still screaming as they all began packing up their things. Kame looked at everyone as they finished putting their bags on, "Hey guys, wanna come over to my house for lunch? Since we're a team and all now..."

Kakashi ruffled her hair, "Ma, I wouldn't mind Toshi-san's cooking."

Naruto jumped excitably, "Yeah yeah, sure!"

Kame looked at the other two. Sasuke shrugged, which she took as a sure and Sakura was to busy ogling Sasuke, Kame assumed she would follow if he did.

* * *

"This is your clan's compound?" Sakura asked amazed. Both Naruto and Sasuke could say they were amazed too. It was all the plants and flowers that amazed them really. There were such an array of plants that didn't even come from this region that this garden could put the Yamanaka's to shame. There were only 4 houses and they were all a good amount away from each other. There were walls on one side that lead up a small hill where a small temple was.

"Yup, this is home." Kame noticed a figure picking flowers. "Aunt Mayumi!"

Said woman looked up from picking Ziannia and putting them in the basket in her left arm to see her niece walking over with Kakashi and some other kids.

She smiled, "Hello Kame-chan."

"Kakashi-san."

"Mayumi-san."

"I assume these are your teammates, Kame-chan?"

"Yup! This is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." She gestured to each one of them.

Mayumi smiled at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Sakura smiled politely, "The pleasures all ours."

Sasuke nodded while Naruto was a little more unconventional, "What's up?!" That earned him a smack over the head from Sakura's fist.

Mayumi laughed softly at the scene. Kame looked around and asked her aunt, "Where's everyone else?"

Mayumi stood up and dusted off her kimono, "Arata is doting over little Yuki-kun again, Yasushi-kun and Isamu-kun are with him. Aki, Dai and Hajime are out at the moment but should be back soon. Aoi and Katashi are with your father. I sent Taiyo-chan to put some flowers back-,"

"KAME!" The redhead was tackled by her little now 6 year old cousin.

"Hi there Taiyo." The girl beamed up at her older cousin.

"Did you pass?!" At the nod the girl received she squealed and held Kame tighter. It was only when Haruo jumped onto Taiyo's head did she left go of her cousin and hug the fox. Haruo preferred the little girl to anyone else after Kameyo of course.

Kameyo gestured behind her and introduced Taiyo to her team. Mayumi decided to speak up, "I'd head to you're house, you're father should be cooking, we're having a party today in the temple." The temple she was referring to was where they either held parties or had big family dinners at, like her welcome home party. They made the food than took it to the temple to eat it.

"This way." Kame walked into the first house on the right and was followed by her team. They took off their shoes and followed her into the dinning room, there were Katashi and Aoi.

"Welcome back little turtle." Aoi grinned.

"Hello Kame." Katashi gave her a kind smile.

She beamed at the two, "Aunt Aoi and Uncle Katashi meet my team." Pleasantries were exchanged again and by the time they were done Uncle Aki, cousin Dai and her brother were back. And again they were exchanged.

There was calling from the kitchen, "Foods ready! I need some help!" Uncle Aki who had messy brown hair with a left green eye and right purple eye, and Dai who had black messy hair with a left blue eye and right purple eye along with both Hajime, Katashi and Kakashi went to help. "Let's go get the rest of the family."

* * *

"Congratulations!" Everyone yelled to the four Genin as they were all gathered at the temple and began eating. It seemed that Naruto got along well with the twins because they both loved pulling pranks. Mayumi, Sakura and Taiyo were chatting about girl stuff as Mayumi held baby Yuki. Kakashi was talking with Kame's father, Arata and Aki while Kame chatted with her brother, Dai and Aoi, Sasuke joined the conversation every once in awhile. By the time the everyone was almost finished eating Toshi stood and coughed loudly into his hand to get everyone's attention.

It worked as they all looked at the man at the edge of the long table. "Well, as you know our little Kame is now officially a Genin and we couldn't be more proud I'm sure." Cue whistles from her brother and Dai, yelling from the children. This all caused Kame to lightly blush. "So, as per tradition in the family Kame is to receive our Chakra Containing Necklace that can be sold for a mountain filled with gold." The last part of the announcement caused Sakura and Naruto to gasp and Sasuke to gap slightly.

Toshi pulled out from his pocket. Kame stood up and walked to her father, her eyes telling everyone that she couldn't believe it. He handed the box to her, she took it gently still staring at it in awe and cradled it to her chest.

"Kakashi-sensei what's this necklace that they're talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! What kinda of necklace goes for a mountain filled with gold!?" Naruto exclaimed but not loud enough for anyone but his team to hear.

"It holds Chakra in a pendant, obviously you can tell by the name. When the persons who's Chakra is in it is either exhausted or slightly wounded, the glow the pendant produces when Chakra is stored in it fades depending how tired they are and such. When the user is severely injured the pendant on the necklace cracks to a certain degree of the injury."

Sasuke whispered, "What if the user dies?"

"The pendant breaks into millions of pieces."

None of the three Genin noticed Kame standing behind them until she spoke. "This necklace was used for two people who loved each other so that way they knew if one another died."

"How romantic!" Sakura gushed. "Who do you plan to give it to?!"

Kakashi answered for her. "I believe Genma, ne Kame-chan?"

Said girl dropped her mouth and covered her face with her right hand but nodded slightly to signal yes. "Who's this Genma guy?" Naruto focused his blue eyes on his sensei.

"His name is Genma Shiranui and the person I believe Kameyo loves most in this world."

* * *

**ATTENTION! *RIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG***

**Okay! Kameyo is 14, she was born in January but she's still a year older than Team 7. Sakura is turning 13 this month, Sasuke in July and Naruto in October. Genma is eight and a half years older (I just say nine) so hes 21 going on 22 this year! Hajime, her brother is 5 years older, he's 18 going on 19 and so is her cousin Dai. Yasushi and Isamu are 11, born March 7th and their sister is 6 atm but born April 1st. Toshi, Kame's dad, is 38 and the eldest child out of himself, Aoi, Aki and Arata. Next comes Aki at 36, Arata at 31 and Aoi at 29.**

**Review please! And I hope you like! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Kameyo stripped of her regular clothes as she put on her pajamas which consisted of a white button up shirt that she stole from Genma.

**Knock!**

Her eyes looked to the side through the window over her bed, fingers frozen on the last button. Slowly she walked and jumped onto the bed, sliding the window open. For a moment she saw nothing but the dark of night and lighting of the full moon than heard, "Hey."

Kame's head swerved to the side and that was when she spotted Genma in his usual outfit leaning up against the wall, hands in his pockets. He looked pretty damn sexy to her by the way his head titled the slightest bit in her direction, eyes trapped in her gaze and sebon hanging from his lips. "Genma, I thought you were suppose to be getting back tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "Got the mission done earlier than expected-", his eyes traveled down to his shirt, "Is that my shirt?"

Kame's cheeks tinted red, putting an elbow on the windowsill, leaning her hand on her cheek. She looked away, "Hm...It is..."

"...Where'd you get it?..."

"I stole it the last time I went over to your house..."

Genma face palmed, he whispered, "Of course you did..."

"..."

"..."

Coughing nervously the redhead said, "I wanna give you something." He blinked at her and slide through the window, his eyes only glancing at her legs that were partly covered in his shirt before following the back of her head. Kame walked over to her white drawer, sliding open the middle one and digging her hand into it. She pulled out a box, walking towards him and as she stopped in front of Genma about to open the box did it seem to occur to him what it might be. When she opened it and he saw the box he started to stutter, "B-but Kame you're suppose to give it to whom you love, you don't-"

Her harsh whisper cut him off, "Don't you dare say that Genma Shiranui. I might be almost 9 years younger than you but I know what I feel." She gazed up at him and for a moment her 14 year old face looked much too young to match her eyes, as if she'd been alive for centuries and had wisdom beyond his years. "Plus it was you who said I'm old enough to make important decisions."

Eventually Genma sighed as Kame handed him one of the two necklaces and he filled it with his Chakra, it glowing a abnormally pale blue. He noticed hers glow a pale green and they exchanged necklaces, putting them around their necks.

"I love you Genma."

And when she said this he didn't complain nor did he sigh like usual but all he did was stare down at her.

* * *

**2 month and a half later**

"Is the target within range."

"5 meters and closing. How much longer are we gonna wait?!"

"I'm in position."

"So am I."

"What about you Kame-chan?"

"Zzzzz..."

"...She's alseep isn't?"

"...Hai Kakashi-sensei..."

Sigh. "Alright, go!"

* * *

Kame sweat dropped as she watched the Daiymo's fat wife squeeze the life out of the evil cat call Tiger who ran away. She felt a small amount of sympathy towards the small feline. Glancing at Haruo, she got the impression that he was thankful that that wasn't him. The Third Hokage began to scan the mission scrolls. "Now, the next mission for Kakashi's Team Seven is to babysit for the Council of Elders or run errands for the neighboring village."

Naruto crossed his arms in the 'X' position. "No way! No thank you! Booorrrriiinnngg! Give us something important, something amazing!"

Kame sighed but couldn't help but agreeing with her blonde teammate. Iruka stood. "Don't be a fool! You're only a beginner! Everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's where you get experience, so you can work your way up to the bigger things."

"We've done tons of small stuff! Can't we have some action?!" Naruto was hit on the back of the head by Kakashi who apologized .

Iruka was about to yell again but was stopped by the Hokage who lifted his hand to silence the Chunin. "It's alright Iruka, it seems Naruto needs an explanation." By the time the old man was on the second word of his lecture did Kame tune him out, staring at him pretending to listen to him. What caught her attention was Naruto, sitting down talking to himself about deciding what Ramen to have today. Her lips twitched in amusement but the Third didn't find it amusing at all. "Naruto are you listening?!"

Again Kakashi tried to apologize, "I...I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it! All the old fart every does it apologize than lecture me! But it's not fair. There's more to me than the trouble making screw up he thinks I am!"

Kame ran a hand through her hair, 'Poor guy doesn't know how to express himself without coming out as annoying or rude but when you listen to his words...'

"Alright then." Everyone perked up, awaiting further explanation. "I'll assign you to a C-Ranked Mission that would normally be for Journeyman Ninja. It's an escort mission to the Land of the Waves."

The redhead couldn't believe her ears. "Alright! Who is it?! The Daiymo?! A Princess?!"

The Third smirked, "I'll begin the introductions right away. Bring him in!"

Everyone turned to the entrance door that slid open to reveal an older gent with an alcohol bottle. "What's going on here? They look like a bunch of wet nosed brats. Especially, the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke, right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?"

Naruto looked around laughing, "Who'd you mean? Which midget? Which imbeci..." Sasuke, Sakura and Kame scooted next to Naruto to measure who was taller and not the imbecile. Kame stood the tallest at 5'0 ft exactly, Sasuke next at 4'9, Sakura at 4'8 and Naruto...at 4'7. When Naruto noticed himself to be the shortest of the four and the one being insulted did he twitch. "I'll kill him!"

Kakashi held him back by the collar of his jumper, "You can't go killing the old man your suppose to protect.""

"I am Tazuna, A bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me...even if it coasts you your lives."

* * *

"All right! Road trip!" Kame winced at the loudness of Naruto's voice as did Haruo who sat on her head.

Sakura put a hand on her hip, "What are you talking about?"

"This'll be my first time ever being outside the village!"

Tazuna pointed at Naruto, "Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?"

Kakashi sighed, pulling an exasperate smile."There's no call for concern. I'm an elite ninja and I'll be along too."

Kame stuck a finger in each ear to mute Naruto's voice out of her ears and sighed, this was going to be a long mission.

* * *

It was a couple hours later of walking did Sakura pose a question. "Um, Kakashi-sensei...are there ninja in the Land of the Waves?"

"No, not in the Land of the Waves. But, as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures. Most other lands have their own Hidden Village where a ninja clan resides. For most of the countries on this content, the ninja villages serve as the military force, they protect their own people and handle the ongoing relations with neighboring countries. Yet, the villages do not answer to the rulers of their native countries. Instead, they are on an equal footing with the government. In the case of a very small island nations where an invasion would be difficult to mount, a ninja village is regarded as unnecessary. Among the various ninja villages, in particular, those located in the lands of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna and Iaw are large and their strengths immense, those are called the The Five Great Lands of Shinobi. They are also places where the Shinobi leaders call themselves a Kage, or Shadow. The ultimate commanders of all of the tens of thousands of Shinobi throughout the world. Those legendary leaders, Hokage or Fire Shadow and Mizukage or Water Shadow, plus Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage are known to ninja everywhere as the five shadows."

"Really?! Lord Hokage is SO amazing!" Sakura exclaimed in order to make her teacher think that's what she thought but Kakashi wasn't fooled.

"You obviously don't think so." The four Genin tensed as he laughed, "There's nothing to worry about. You won't face any duels with ninja from other clans while your out handling C Level duties." He patted Sakura's head.

Feeling a shift on her head, Kame looked up at Haruo who had been asleep but was now leaning forward sniffing the air and looking down at the ground to their left. Looking at the ground she noticed a puddle on a sunny day where it hadn't rained for days. She looked at Kakashi who gave her his famous smile and she relaxed a bit knowing that her shisho could handle it. Walking forward and giving a serious look at Haruo who was looking down at her questioningly, Kame made no signs of noticing the puddle that shouldn't have been there.

"What?!" She jumped around to see two older ninja have a chain wrapped around her shisho, saying, "One little piggy," as they ripped 'Kakashi' to shreds. Kame knew there was no way that the famed ninja would be taken out so easily but even so the scene made her wanna vomit. When seeing the flying blood made her so sick that Sasuke reacted faster to the rapidly approaching ninja. He threw a Shuriken into the connecting chains of the ninja that landed on a tree bark and a Kunai in the whole of a Shuriken. He stood on their arms and kicked them both on the face so hard it broke the chain and made a smooth landing on the ground while giving the attacking ninja each a good bruise on the face.

When Naruto was about to be attacked did Kameyo jump into action. She threw a Kunai with her left hand at the ninja to which he blocked with his covered arm and unleashed her Tanto with her right hand. She swung and he blocked with he left arm again, like she expected. She concentrated her Chakra into her left hand fingertips and threw her hand forward to the mans stomach the same time he threw his right hand to punch her in the face, as expected. Unfortunately for her opponent, Kame was left handed and faster than himself so, her attack striked first. Her fingers released her Lightning Chakra and into the masked ninja who's fist was only inches from her face as he fell to the ground unconscious.

She only glanced at the shaking Naruto who Haruo stood in front of, appearing unharmed to first glance and looked at Sasuke protecting both Sakura and Tazuna. That was when Kakashi appeared, knocking out the Chunin by gripping his neck with his arm. He smiled, "Excellent Job Kame-chan, Good job Sasuke and you too Sakura. I'm sorry Naruto I didn't expect you to freeze up like that."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Hey, are you okay...you big chicken?" Kame shot the Uchiha a dirty look.

Naruto growled but before he could argue Kakashi interrupted, "Naruto! There's no time for fighting. Their claws are poisoned. We have to cleab that wound as soon as possible." Kame scowled at the wound, feeling guilty for not making it on time to prevent her teammate for getting hurt.

Kakashi picked up the ninja Kame took out and began to tie up the two mist nins to a tree with rope.

"Mr. Tazuna."

"Y-yes?"

" I need to speak with you. Our attackers appear to be Journeymen level ninja of the Kirigakure Clan-Mist Ninja. They are Shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the coast of their own lives. The sun is out and it hasn't rained for several days. So there shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground."

"If you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?"

"I could have killed them at any time...but I wanted to find out who their real target was. Were you really the one they were after? Or was it one of us ninja?" Tazuna's eyes fell to the floor."

"There has been no word of any shinobi seeking to take your life. The request that was relayed to Lord Hokage was that you have an escort to protect you against any roving bands of thieves and brigands. In any case, it's clear this is more than a 'B' ranked mission. To protect you from ordinary dangers until you complete the bridge you're currently constructing...would be a simple thing. But if you expected to be the target of a ninja assault...then it is beyond question that this would have been classified and priced as a mission for elite ninja. You have your reasons but it's never a good idea to conceal the facts when you are asking for help. As it is this task falls far beyond the boundaries the ninja job we were assigned."

Sweat slid down the sides of Sakura's head in nervousness. "We're not good enough to handle this type of mission yet...So can we quit? We'll need an anesthetic for Naruto's wound before we can reopen it and drain the poison."

Kakashi seemed to think for a moment. "Hmm...This complicated! Do we go back now so we can make sure Naruto receives medical attention?"

Kame cursed herself for not knowing more medical jutsus. She looked at her poisoned teammate and her eyes widened seeing him stab himself with a Kunai, it was stupidity. "With this Kunai, I promise you...I will protect the old man. Reporting fit for duty sensei."

The redhead rushed forward to Naruto, smacking him over the back of the head. "What the hell did you think you were doing?! The poison has now already escaped your system but with this amount of blood loss you could die Naruto!"

Horror came upon Naruto's face as he screamed, "Noo!No way! I'm not gonna die like this!"

Face palming Kame knelt down and grabbed Naruto's hand, putting hers over his. Her hand glowed a pale green. Sasuke and Sakura who stood behind them looked shocked. Kakashi explained, "It's healing Ninjutsu that she's using to heal the wound. It's tradition in the Hayashi Clan to learn the basic first aid and healing small cuts when they get their Shisho at a young age. Your lucky Naruto that Kame-chan has had such training from such a young age." He handed his student a roll of bandages.

Kame took them, wrapping them around Naruto's now healed hand. "It looks like you'll be fine Naruto, you lucky a fox but the skin might still be tender."

Tazuna spoke up. "Master...Mr sensei sir? I have something I need to say."

* * *

"Wow, just look at this fog, I can barely see anything even my own hand." Kame looked at her hands to see indeed that her pinkette teammate was right.

The driver of the boat announced, "We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute. On the other side of it is the Land of the Waves."

Indeed that unfinished bridge did come into view and Kame's eyes widened, it was an amazing view. Naruto was more vocal with his amazement, "Wow! It's huggeee!"

The driver said in a harsh whisper, "Hey! Keep it down! This Mist'll keep us hidden. But from this point on we'll have to turn off the engine and row. We'd be in big trouble if Gato caught us. We'll be there soon! Tazuna...so far it looks like we've been overlooked...Just to be on the safe we'll take an inland waterway through town to a point where we can make landfall under the covers of mangroves."

The boat came to a stop and everyone got out of it to step onto the dock. Kame scanned there areas, seeing as she and Haruo were the first off. She knew there was no way that this Gato dude would be stupid enough to sent anymore Chunin level only ninja, he'd send an elite ninja like Kakashi. They would have to be careful, she may not have been as smart as Kakashi proven by her average scores on tests but she wasn't completely stupid.

Suddenly after a few minutes of walking Naruto yelled, "Over there!" and threw a Shuriken. There was a hush sound. "I...uh guess it was only a mouse."

Kame face palmed for the umpteenth time today by Naruto's absolute stupidity, Haruo would have known if there was something there before any of them did. Speaking of Haruo, the red fox had tensed from her side and bared his fangs. He pounced into the bushes. An animals screech could be heard but it didn't sound like Haruo's voice, in fact the fox came out prancing proudly with a Snow Hare.

Bending down Kame took the scared Snow Hare out of Haruo's mouth and blinked at it. 'A Snow Hare-wait...SNOW Hare...' She could hear Sakura and Naruto screaming at her about Haruo almost killing the poor hare but she ignored it, only looking at Haruo who still looked dangerous, eye searching everywhere. It was only when Kakashi yelled to get down did she really pay attention and did as told.

A very large sword flew over their heads, once it was safely dug into a tree did Kame jumped onto her feet and looked at the figure standing on the sword. Kakashi looked seriously at the Ninja. "Well, well... if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, the kid who ran off and left the Land of the Mists."

Naruto was about to jump forward but was stopped by Kakasho's hand. "Don't interfere. Give me room. This one is on a different plane from our last foes. Like this... it may be a little rough."

Zabuza spoke up, "Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, I presume? If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you surrender the old man?"

"Assume the Manji Battle formation, protect Mr. Tazuna. All of you are to stay out of this fight, that is the kind of teamwork this situation demands." Kakashi put a hand on his headband and pushed it forward to reveal the Sharigan. "And now Zabuza, shall we?!"

"Ahh...To face the legendary mirror wheel eye so early in our acquaintance..."

"You keep calling it the A mirror wheel eye, the Sharingan Eye...But what is it?!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke being an Uchiha explained it and a talk of the Sharingan went on about how amazing it was, Kame had already heard it all before. Zabuza jumped onto the water and suddenly everywhere was being covered in mist. The four Genin and Haruo jumped into formation to protect Tazuna. Kakashi spoke, "He will come after me first...Zabuza Momoichi of the Kirigakure assassin corps is a famous master at the art of silent killing. Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to heaven. I haven't necessarily mastered every aspect of the Sharingan so, keep on your toes all of you!"

The mist got thicker and a voice could be heard saying, "There are eight targets, throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular, the subclavian artery, kidney and heart...so many choices, what vital shall I choose?"

'What a sick bastard...He's trying to install fear into us.'

"Sasuke." Kakashi's voice broke through the intense killing intent, warm. "Calm down, even if he gets me I'll protect you. I will never let my comrades die."

Kame smiled proud of her shisho but noticed that Haruo in front of her swung his head to look behind her, tensely. Her eyes widened in realization, turning around and swinging her Tanto into Zabuza who was surprised at being noticed so soon. Her weapon cut through his stomach, water seeping out. The water clone burst, everyone near was sprinkled with water. Everyone near stared in horror and shock before she snapped, "Get back in position."

It was then that Zabuza appeared again but this time behind Kakashi, sword pulled back and slashing 'Kakashi' in half who burst into water. Kakashi was behind Zabuza, Kunai at his throat. "Game over."

Zabuza chuckled, "You think its over? It'll take more than a mimicking ape to beat me. But you are good, in that short amount of time you were able to duplicate my jutsu and having your double saying something that you would've said yourself, ensuring all my attention would be focused on it while you were in the mist watching all my moves." Another Zabuza was behind Kakashi. "To bad for you I am not that easily fooled."

Kakashi slash the clone and ducked under the oncoming sword from Zabuza but was kicked in the stomach, flying all the way to the water. Sweat beat down the side of Kame's head, she was amazed at the Mist Ninja's strength. He jumped behind Kakashi, doing some hand signs. "Art of the Prison Water!" A ball of water trapped Kakashi that was linked to Zabuza's hand. "Heh, this prison is inescapable, you're trapped. You running around free makes it too hard to do my job. I'll finish you later after I've dealt with the others."

Another water clone was now a good distance in front of them. "You brats think your headband makes you ninja? Think again." He disappeared again and Kame eyes widened as Naruto was kicked so hard by Zabuza that his headband flew off that Zabuza stepped on. It made her twitch.

Kakashi yelled from his position in the prison. "Run! There's no way you'll be able to defeat an opponent on his level!"

Kame watched as Naruto scrambled, his eyes turned from fear into determination as he ran toward Zabuza who kicked him effortlessly away.

"Naruto what are you thinking?! Naruto what were you thinking attacking him by yourself!?" Sakura yelled until she noticed in shock that Naruto had gotten his headband back.

"Hey...you what's life like without eyebrows, freak? Got a new listing for your bingo book right here! A guy who is going to be the next Hokage of the Leaf Village." Naruto tied his headband onto his forehead. "Naruto Uzumaki...Sasuke! Listen up! I've got a plan! Kame can you distract Zabuza?" Everyone was surprised to say the least that **Naruto** had a plan. Eventually both Sasuke and Kame smirked. "So it's time for teamwork now?"

Kame chuckled, grinning and taking out a Kunai with her left hand, holding her Tanto in her right. "I got it Naruto!~"

Clone Zabuza narrowed his eyes as Kame charged forward swinging her Kunai at him. he went to swing his sword. Just before the two weapons could make contact Kame did a Side Ariel Flip, the Kunai and large sword barely making contact, making a rustling sound. While in the air she stabbed her Tanto through the huge whole between the sword and into the ground, stopping it's movement.

Zabuza in his surprise wasn't able to do anything as Kame landed on the ground softly and stabbed the Kunai into the side of his throat, making him burst into water. The real Zabuza was slightly impressed. "It seems one of your students isn't half bad Kakashi. She's fast and very acrobatic, color me impressed. But still not good enough."

Kame gasped as she turned to see another clone that sent a kick toward her that she couldn't dodge and went flying into a tree with people screaming her name, blood flying from her mouth. Clone Zabuza grabbed her Tanto and appeared in front of Kame's struggling form to get up. Sasuke threw a Kunai hoping to get Zabuza away from her but he wasn't able to in time as Zauba stabbed Kame in the right shoulder and avoiding the oncoming Kunai by an inch that went into the tree. Kame let out a cry as her Tanto was stabbed into her shoulder.

* * *

**Somewhere else.**

Genma had been having lunch with Raido, his best friend when he noticed the light of the pendant given to him by Kame fade and crack the tiniest bit. He tensed when he saw a crack and ignored the call of his friend. It was only when the pendant's crack repaired itself but the light fade more did he relax the slightest and answer his friend.

* * *

Kame grinned as Kakashi was free'd from his prison and blocked Zabuza from hitting Naruto with the Windmill Shuriken that he and Sasuke used as a distraction to free their sensei. She then winced, looking at her injured shoulder. She had just finished healing the wound but the skin was definitely still tender, she wasn't the best healer around that was for sure. She stood up by leaning against the tree and smiled slightly at the concerned Haruo next to her.

"Kameyo, are you alright?" Came Kakashi's voice.

She looked at the Konoha Ninja who was still blocking Zabuza's attack. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Naruto your scheme was brilliant..You've matured all of you."

Zabuza tried to keep his cool. "Heh...So you unraveled a rage that made me released my jutsu."

"No! You didn't drop your own spell, it was broken from the outside!" The Ex Mist Nin twitched. "Just so you know the same spell won't work twice on me. Your move."

Both elite ninja jumped back from each other still standing on the water and move quickly to make hand signs. Both yelled at the same time, "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile Jutsu!" Two water dragons rose and shot toward each other, colliding and causing a huge disturbance of water to float upon the shore. Kame hurried and picked up Haruo into her chest to protect him from the water. She watched as her shisho clashed with Zabuza and backed off again. Making the same signs as him who was obviously pissed off at whatever words they were excahnging, Kame couldn't her them from her position.

A whirlpool shot at Zabuza and he hit the back of a tree. Kunai dug themselves into his thighs and arms so he couldn't move. He stuttered, "C-can you see the future?"

Kakashi had jumped onto a tree branch sometime after his jutsu hit his opponent. "I foresee your death..."

Kame couldn't help but roll her eyes knowing that was a lie, Kakashi just wanted to sound totally bad ass. After he did say that before he could throw his Kunai two Sebon hit Zabuza in the throat surprising everyone, landing on the ground dead weight and a voice laughed softly. "Your prediction came true."

It was a hunter ninja. Kakashi jumped down landing in front of Zabuza to confirm if he was dead, by the look on his face he was. "Thank you for your help. I've been tracking Zabuza for awhile now and wanted to be the one to kill him. Forgive me for interfering."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but would you happen to be a Hunter Ninja of the Mist."

"Aren't you well informed. I am indeed a member of the elite tracking unit from the village Hidden in the Mist. It is our responsibility and our duty to hunt down and deal with the rogues and the outlaws." He confirmed Kakashi's thoughts.

Naruto rushed forward looking between the new arrival and Zabuza's dead body pointing at him. "What's going on here?! Who are you?!"

"Relax Naruto, he's not an enemy."

"That's not what I asked! He just killed Zabuza who wasn't exactly a push over! But still got taken out by a guy who's about my age like it was nothing!"

"Oh...Well, you have my sympathy. I can see where a thing like that would be rather hard to accept. But it's a fact that you'll have to live with because this probably won't be the last time you meet someone both younger than you and stronger than me."

The Ninja jumped down and picked up the dead body, announcing his leave before disappearing. Kakashi sighed, yanking his headband back over his eye. "Now let's escort Tazuna back to his house."

The old man laughed, "You guys must be humiliated. You can lick your wounds at my house!"

And just as they had set to start walking did Kakashi fall. Kame rushed over. "Kakashi?!"

* * *

Kame stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom of Tazuna's house. She hand cleaned off the dried blood and looking at the slice mark. She put her left hand over the wound and silently thanked Sasuke for intervening when he did or else Zabuza probably would've stabbed her left shoulder. Healing herself a second time without having to worry about anything else made it easier for her to concentrate on the healing part. There wasn't a mark anymore but when she rolled her right shoulder around she found out it still hurt like a bitch.

She undid the bandages that she always had around her stomach to reveal a large ugly bruise in the form of a sandal. This time she healed the bruise with both hands and when done fell on the closed toilet seat panting. The bruise would be gone by tomorrow and the tenderness of the shoulder too, all she needed was a good night sleep. Taking a moment to compose herself and wrapping her bandages back on she left the bathroom and went to the room Kakashi was in, sliding the door open. "Why does everyone look like someone just took a shit in their food?"

Kakashi smiled, "Zabuza's alive."

That explained it all...

* * *

**Hello! I hope you like the chapter it's over 5,000 words long! I really didn't want Kame to be a Mary Sue and I hope yall don't think she is!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**


End file.
